1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic photographing device capable of panorama photographing.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, a photographing device capable of recording information image corresponding to a panoramic image photographed by a photographing means on a recording medium. However, in the conventional camera, panoramic photographing is performed regardless of the capacity of the recording medium. For this reason, the following disadvantage occurs. That is, the capacity of the recording medium runs out in the middle of panoramic photographing session to make impossible to finish the photographing session.
Even if panoramic photographing is performed after a recording medium is exchanged, identification data for identifying one set of panoramic images recorded on the recording medium before the recording medium is exchanged is not necessarily uniform with the data of the previous medium. For this reason, an editing operation after photographing is cumbersome, and an exposure level of a photographing means and the distance information of a photographing lens are different from those obtained before the recording medium is exchanged, so that accurate panoramic photographing cannot be performed.